


A fine line

by hanekoma



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweltering heat and intoxicating music can cause for a deeper desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fine line

For Kaoru, stepping into this world was like entering into a forbidden forest. The prim and proper life had been reflected in the music he played. Sentarou had tapped a hidden desire inside of him and lured it out. The conflict and resolve that happened time and time again between them only helped to strengthen and draw out this new being.

His heart beat strong for Ritsuko and she was one grounding point in this new whirlwind of life he had found. Even if she had been a factor in building and destroying this new path he was treading on, it was Sentarou that sent him reeling.

When they found themselves together, even outside of the basement, Kaoru found himself feeling things he never could have imagined. This man he thought a fool had dragged him out into the sunlight. Even if he was burned, there was no way he could fully return to that shadow he’d been dwelling in.

Just as always, he traversed to the familiar grounds. The heat of the days wore on into the night. The smell of sweat filled the basement. They were both lost in their intoxication from the music, riding off the adrenaline rush of the line they just finished. Each sharp crashing into a flat, feeding off the crash of the cymbals. The way they worked music was like art.

It was like electricity filled the room and it was so easy to get caught up. This wasn’t the first time that a touch to the arm — sometimes it was on the shoulder or neck — that caused a spark and lit a fire.

Neither of them treated this as a change in their friendship. Perhaps, they even ignored it outside of the basement. There was the ever-present knowledge that at any second, at any given moment, they could be caught.

Yet that didn’t stop the lure to one another.

Kaoru had barely gotten the cover of the piano shut before Sentarou had him pinned back. One of each of their hands clasped the other’s and their fingers entwined before gripping hard. His heart was racing as he could feel Sentarou’s mouth almost touching his — the heat of his breath causing his cheeks to flush an even deeper red.

With his free hand, he dragged Sentarou into the kiss by gripping into his short, brown hair. There was no holding back. The kiss progressed swiftly, tongues brushing and taunting one another — a power play between them, just as their music worked in harmony, it also was a challenge for more.

It was obvious that Sentarou found his glasses to be in the way as he felt them removed. The first time this happened, Kaoru had protested and it was the end of whatever it was that was occurring. This time, he carried on, lost in raw sensation.

There weren’t any pretenses. Every touch was gritty and dirty. Clothes were never removed, except for the cases where Sentarou’s pants fell off his hips, pending how he was positioned. This time, he kept them on without removing the belt.

When Sentarou rubbed against his cock, Karou realized he was already half-erect. That was a danger in passion — the arousal and stimulation that could occur. It embarrassed him, but human physiology and psychology were strange things to deal with.

He let his head drop back against the piano, baring his neck for Sentarou if he so desired it. The hot tongue that ran along the vein of his neck in combination with the rapid and fever strokes caused a shiver to run down his spine.

“Sen… Hurry up…” Kaoru’s voice came out deep and raspy. Sometimes Sentarou would respond, while other times he would take a bit of delight in making Kaoru squirm. This time, he was merciful and picked up the pace.

One of Kaoru’s eyes opened to see the blurred outline of Sentarou’s body. He was sure the other boy had that look of determination on his face with just how his body was hunched. Even without his glasses, he could see how tense Sentarou’s body had gotten and that only aided in drawing him closer to the climax.

Realizing just _how_ close he was, he began to grope for the tissues in his pocket — he didn’t want to stain his outfit, after all. Karou barely made it in clasping a wad of tissue over his own cock, as well as Sentarou’s.

As Sentarou straightened out and tucked himself away again, Karou shoved the tissues in his bag. These would be discarded off-premise. He then followed suit and made himself proper again. “Great session, Bon.”

Sentarou dragged an arm around his shoulder and pulled him up the stairs after he grabbed his things. The breeze that hit them the moment they exited the store was refreshing and calming. Things felt as they should.


End file.
